


She Loved You, You Were Her Whole World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e12 Ua Ola Loko I Ke Aloha (Love Gives Life Within), Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comforted Steve as he was suffering a loss, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*





	She Loved You, You Were Her Whole World:

*Summary: Danny comforted Steve as he was suffering a loss, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with love!!!!*

“I wish that I could’ve done more for her”, Commander Steve McGarrett said sadly, as he spoke of his Aunt, Deb McGarrett, passing away that particular day. He was being comforted by his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

“You did so much for her, She loved you, You were her whole world, & so was Mary, I was in awe on how you took good care of her”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed the brunette on the top of his head.

“Thank you, Danno, I was glad that she got to meet you & our ohana, I just wanted her to know, Me & Mary will be okay, & we will not let Joan forget her, We will take care of her”, The Former Seal said, as he snuggled closer to Danny.

“She knows it, Believe me she knows it, She will be watching over you, The Ohana too, without any hesitation, You can definitely count on me for anything, You know that”, The Five-O Commander smiles at that.

“I know that I can, I love you, Danny”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed him on the lips sweetly. Danny returns the kiss, & the shorter man said, “I love you too, Let’s get some sleep”, They fell asleep snuggling against each other, & slept peacefully that night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
